Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) is one of the most widely used protocols for delivering content and services on the Internet. Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI) are commonly used to access web pages, services, and other online resources.
Internet browsing is fraught with security issues. Malware may be embedded in web pages and downloaded to a client device, cookies and other tracking mechanisms may store information about a user, and a user's device may unwittingly provide identifying information about the user in the form of IP addresses, MAC addresses, and the like.